The Real Story of Fairy Tail
by Animeis4Life
Summary: This Is about the true full disgusting, Gore full version of Fairy Tail with unexpected twists. Have fun Reading! (Now with Pokemon but won't be added until we get to further chapters)
1. Ch:1 The Founding

Disclaimer - I do not own Fairy Tail and most characters. All go to Hiro Mashima

Chapter 1 -

The Founding

April, X686

'Do Fairies Have Tails?' That was the reason my sister wanted to make this guild. To uncover this Mystery but this question became different for her. It changed into a quote. 'Do Fairies have Tails? More than that do Fairies even exist? Nobody knows for sure. So

this guild is like them, An eternal Mystery, An eternal adventure' My Sister had spoke this at the opening today. She definitely took everyone off from their feet. Well that is my sister after all. Oh right. My sister her name's Mavis. Mavis Vermillion. Today was the day Fairy Tail her Wizard Guild Finally Opened to Other Mages. Oh right you probably don't know. A guild is a place where mages can hang out and find Jobs to do to be paid in Jewels. Jewel is our Currency in Fiore. One last thing. Mages our basically people that have the ability to do things that normal humans can't do. But having these good and Strong helpful people came at a strong price. There were Dark Guilds. These Guilds Held People who turned their back on the ability to help people. These People would hurt people. I had a different Idea to my Sister. Instead of being paid for doing jobs I was the creator of an alliance. An alliance that stopped people from Being destructive and turned them into people that would save people and help them. The Good Kind. This Allegiance soon built a building that would hold classrooms and dorms for them to change their ways. This Place is called 'Stop the corrupts for Once' So I guess I am pretty big around Fiore. But I have decided to Give more time to my Sisters Guild. This 'Guild' Was also a place for mages and little did we know that this would be the strongest guild soon. After the Speech Mavis came up to me and asked "Hey Sis. Would you like to be co-masters?"

Author's Note-

This Story is still undergoing so anything you see right now is not finished. There might also be changes to the Chapters I have done to fit the next chapters or so. Also I will be making chapters around everyday.

Thank You =)


	2. Ch:2 The Black Wizard A Light of Hope

Chapter 2 -

The Black Wizard

A light of hope

May, X686

It's been a month since this place was opened and we've had people flocking in from everywhere. We even have people coming from Ishgar . Our neighbouring Kingdom. One Morning I got an urgent letter from my work. It was so drastic I had to fly back as soon as I could. "No" A sudden chill went through my spine leaving my face distraught and disgusted at who would do this. My trusted Friend Geoffrey had gone Missing and the school was blown up. I fell onto my knees in despair. Only to feel a cold hand brush up against my back up to my shoulder. Only to find Mavis had followed me here. "Look up sis" I looked up still seeing nothing "What is it. All I see is nothing but darkness" Mavis Smiled "You Know, What I see isn't Darkness but a light of Hope" I look around slowly seeing a world turning brighter. Buildings being rebuilt. BOOM! "NOOOO!" I scream seeing death, blood. Suddenly warmth embraces me. "Hey, Hey it's Okay Rosy. So, Tell me what happened" I saw a giant bomb being thrown out of an Aircraft. Only to know it hurt everyone and everything.

But then a Mysterious Figure dropped down from the Aircraft and I saw a mysterious man wearing all black even his hair was black" Mavis let go of me and a struck of anguish hit her face. "Zeref" she said mad with hatred. I wanted to ask her who he was and why he would come here of all places, but I didn't. It didn't seem like the right time for her. We Headed back home. After we got back home I did a little research on Zeref.

Author's Note-

The reason I didn't Introduce Rosy was I really didn't have a way to introduce, But most of the story will revolve around her and battling people.


	3. Ch:3 The Book of Zeref

Chapter 3 -

The Book Of Zeref

June, X686

I've been searching for this 'Zeref' Mavis Spoke of but, Nothing yet. I've asked everyone in the guild, I've searched all the books in the Library. The only hope I have is talking to Mavis or Geoffrey. Since Geoffrey's Disappearance all I have is to talk to Mavis but she's to cautious about these things and asking her about him would probably make her go insane. So I stayed in my Office going over every book that was in the library that held a close key to Zeref. There was a knock on my door. "Come in" I told them as I quickly try to hide all of the books. They walked in just in time since I had just finished hiding the books. "Hey Sis" It was Mavis who came in. "Hey. What are you doing here?" I question her. "I understand that you want to find out about Zeref" She saw right through me. "What. No" I tried to defend myself. "So you just so happen to have books regarding about Zeref eh?" Books start flying from places I had hid them. "Hehe. Yeah about that" She caught on to me. "Listen Rosy-" I cut her off "No you Listen. I wanted to learn more about Zeref and I knew you would react so I tried to find out about him through books" "I knew you would do this. I understand Rosy. I think it's time I told you." She hands me a book Titled 'The books of Zeref: The Complete Collection'


	4. Ch: 4 Mavis' Truth

p id="docs-internal-guid-6332b357-1dcf-92cb-4f7b-86bd76e24e72" dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Chapter 4 -/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 18pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"Mavis' Truth/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt; text-align: center;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;"June, X686/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="font-size: 14pt; font-family: Arial; background-color: transparent; font-variant-ligatures: normal; font-variant-east-asian: normal; font-variant-position: normal; vertical-align: baseline; white-space: pre-wrap;""Sis why did you keep me from this?" I question her further looking for the answer. "I had to hide this from you. For the past few weeks people have been attacked by mysterious people from nowhere. They described one of these people wearing Black Clothing and Black Hair. So I quickly thought of Zeref. Him finding this book would create the ending of this World. So I had to hide it even from you" "Me. Why?" "Because Once you found out about what was in here you would just go and find Zeref. Which he's WAY out of your league" She had me Stumped. "Rosy I know you have a lot of hatred for him after the obliteration of your School but you have to know when to stop which is now, But." She stops. Hesitating on her next choice. "I've decided to break this rule only this time" She passes the book to me. I open the book to find a note. I open the note only to find Mavis had wrote this. It reads 'To Rosy. This is a story that no-one knows but you, me and Zeref.' From the moment I saw this my emotions changed. 'Years ago I was searching for the perfect place for my guild to be built. While Adventuring I met Zeref a young man seeking for something I quite didn't know. At that Time I didn't know his name yet so I asked him for the closest town where we were and I was given no reply. So I left him alone until I noticed the trees were dying. I knew the season was Spring the season of life so I guessed he must have been doing this. Then again I did remember reading a book about a man named 'Zeref' Which whatever he loved died. I asked even knowing he wouldn't say anything "Is your name Zeref by any chance?" He nodded. Me amazed by his answer I quickly asked him where the nearest town was. He answered quietly "That way" He pointed me in the direction of Magnolia. I smiled at him and he smiled back". "I think that's enough" "But I'm not finished" "I said that's ENOUGH!" I started flinging books without my control. I walked out the door peeved at what she had done in the past. Before I closed the door I told her "I'm going to find him and kill him!"/span/p


End file.
